When an individual rises from his or her bed, particularly during the night or in dim conditions, he or she may wish to turn on a light in order to be able to safely move around or out of the bedroom. Commonly, the light is on a nightstand, fixed to a wall or ceiling, or in a corner so as to be out of the way yet cast light into the room.
In cases where the light is away from the bed, to use it the individual must make his or her way to the light, and find and operate the switch for the light. Alternatively, if the individual wishes to leave the room, he or she may simply move toward the door, by whatever light may be present, by memory or by feel. Naturally, if the individual is elderly or infirm, such maneuvering in darkness or dim light may present certain hazards, including the possibility of bumping into furniture or other items, or taking a bad step and falling. In cases where the light is close to the bed, for example on an adjacent nightstand, the individual may have to turn his or her body or at least reach uncomfortably for a lamp. If such a turn or reach is possible for the individual, in addition to any physical discomfort there is also the risk of knocking over the lamp or some other item on the nightstand.
Previously suggested solutions include specially-equipped beds, for example with lights wired into the bed, and/or a switch attached to the bed (e.g. a hospital bed) that one who is in the bed can operate. Such technology can be quite complex and expensive, and also can present similar problems in terms of the individual being able to reach and operate such lights or switches in comfort. Another proposed solution involves a mat operating as a switch, so that when one rises from the bed and steps on the mat, a light is automatically lit. Problems associated with such technology include sure operation of the mat, ensuring that the mat is not operated unintentionally, and requiring that the individual step on the mat again to turn off the light.
It would also be desirable for a device that assists an elderly or otherwise infirm person to see around his or her room to also notify a caregiver that the person has left his or her bed, of the fact that he or she has not returned to the bed, and/or data concerning the person. The present disclosure provides such a system.